


Twice On The Hook

by Nossu



Series: Jack and Femmes [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nossu/pseuds/Nossu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee was in panic when she used her comm “Ratchet please answer, can you hear me?” she pleads, but no answer. She increased her speed and headed towards the base. Panic was getting more real when her spark felt like it would choke “Jack please be OK" She whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice On The Hook

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of several stories and together they form some sort of series of stories around Jack Darby and his femmes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

* * *

  **Twice On The Hook**

Arcee was in panic when she used her comm “Ratchet please answer, can you hear me?” she pleads, but no answer. She increased her speed and headed towards the base. Panic was getting more real when her spark felt like it would choke “Jack please be OK" She whispered.

In the base, Ratchet had just got back from the energon storage room when he noticed blinking light in the console. He saw that it was from Arcee and quickly dialed back, "Ratchet here what's the problem?" He heard how Arcee yelled in panic, "They took my Jack!" Ratchet was speechless and tried to reply something, "Your Jack?" was only thing he got out.

Arcee was swearing, she really needed to calm down. Her spark hurt so much that it felt like someone was squeezing it. Pain was so great that it also felt like a piece of spark would be missing. "Her Jack? Did I say that?" she thought that now she started to sound like Airachnid and that made her angry. "Ratchet I'm almost in the base, I explain in the there and please call Optimus." she said in her comm and increased her speed more.

Ratchet was hearing loud motorcycle sound from the entry tunnel. He saw how Arcee was coming in almost like flying and when she transformed to her bipedal mode, she still had some speed left and she crashed into the brand new tool cabinet. "Arcee I needed those" he yelled.

When Optimus arrived with Agent Fowler, they saw that Autobot base was already in full mess. Ratchet was yelling and Arcee was lying in middle of broken tools and trying to cover hear audio receptors. Optimus let Agent Fowler out and transformed. "Autobots attention!" he yelled and both Ratchet and Arcee jumped straight up. "Arcee report!" yelled Optimus.

Arcee was still in panic and her systems where completely messed. When she heard Optimus command tone she snapped out of it and reported, "Sir, local police officer took Jack and during the base entry I crashed into the tool cabin."

Optimus let out sigh, this was the shortest report that he had got from his second in command.

As a human Agent Fowler was quick to catch what had really happened and he said, "Everyone try to calm down. I will make some calls to check if we can find Jack".

After Agent Fowler had talked with his agents, who were monitoring local law officers, he turned to the Bots. "It seems that Jack was stopped because he was speeding with his motorcycle. When officers checked Jack's papers, he was missing driver's license and all the other papers. The worst part is that they now suspect that Jack was driving with a stolen motorcycle as license plate was not in the system."

Optimus was shocked "I did not know that Jackson was a criminal, how can this be?" he asked.

Arcee fell to her knees and cried out, "It is all my fault! I was driving and Jack was just a passenger. I even invented my plate number when I scanned my alt mode."

She turned her optics to the Agent Fowler, "Is Jack going to end up in jail?". Arcee remembered seeing horrific documents from the TV and bad feeling in her spark started again. "My Jack!" she cried out.

Agent Fowler was a quite serious man, but he started to see comic in this scene and he just had to say, "Well we use Capital punishment in here." And Arcee started to cry.

Agent Fowler had never tough to see that giant robot can cry, but seeing Acree on her knees leaking cleaning fluids from her optics made him feel really bad of his joke.

"Well let me make a few more calls and I get Jack back to you as soon as possible" he promised and took his phone out. When he turned around to make the call he heard Arcee thanking him like he had just had saved her life. "Aliens" he muttered to himself.

Optimus looked at Agent Fowler and said with serious voice, "We are deeply indebted to you."

Agent Fowled let out sigh and said, "Well it seems that we have to make some arrangements between Arcee and Jack so this does not happen ever again."

He started to make a call to his agent and behind him Optimus was looking Arcee seriously while Arcee was trying to pull herself together. After call Agent Fowler said, "Everything is now OK, Jack will be released and no charges are raised. June can pick him up from station after her shift ends."

 

* * *

 

Next day Agent Fowler drove into the base with Jack and June. In the base all Bots were already waiting. Raf and Miko were playing video games and wondering what was the sudden attention around Jack. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were standing all serious looking behind Optimus and even Ratchet was off from his console and looked interested. When Jack got out of the car Arcee crabbed him into the tight hug and let him down only after June loudly cleared her throat.

Jack was feeling embarrassed from his partners sudden show of affection, "Arcee that was not a big deal. I was not captured by the Cons or MECH so no need to exaggerate things".

Arcee yelled, "Not a big deal! You could have died or they could have done nasty things to you with the soap". In the human area, Miko was laughing so hard that her eyes where all watering and Raf was trying to hide his smile behind the game controller.

Agent Fowler cleared his throat and said, "OK let's get these paper works out of the way, I need to get back to the office."

After taking several papers from his briefcase he handed them to June, "As a Jacks legal guardian you need to check that these are OK for you".

June was looking papers, there was a motorcycle driver's license for Jack and insurance paper, registration paper and finally owners certificate that showed that Jack was the legal owner of a blue custom Ducati motorcycle.

"This looks acceptable for me" June said and gave the papers back to Agent Fowler.

Agent Fowler showed papers to Optimus who zoomed in and started to read. After long silence he said, "This looks acceptable for me too, Jackson what do you think?"

Jack was little confused and took the papers from Agent Fowler and started to read them. He quickly realized one big issue, "There is only one problem that I see. These papers tell that I have a license, but actually I had no training for driving motorcycle."

Miko was laughing and yelled, "Dude you can't drive motorcycle and you are constantly driving Arcee around!"

"Miko! This is serious matter" yelled Bulkhead and tried to silence his charge.

Arcee was smiling to Jack and said, "Don't worry I will teach you all the tricks that you need to know."

Optimus pointed his digit towards the Jack and said, "Arcee take a look at those papers and see if they are acceptable for you".

Arcee took papers from Jack's hand and started to read them through. When she got to the certificate of the ownership her optics got wide, "According to this document Jack would own me!" After short silence she continued smiling, "But I'm fine with that, no issue here Optimus".

Optimus nodded and said, "According to the Cybertronian law if all parties agree contract can be formed. As a Prime I have full authority here so this is approved." After that statement, he started to bang his leg to the ground and Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Bulkhead joined in.

After while, The stopped banging the floor and Optimus said, "We have all our urgent jobs to do so let's leave this to Arcee." He glanced to Jack's direction, "Jackson we talk later what is expected from you."

Jack was really confused and tried to look help from Arcee, but she was just beaming him wide optics and smiled like she just won a prize. "What's going on?" he asked.

Miko remembered what Bulkhead had told her about Cybertronian traditions that involved loud banging of the floor. She tried to be all serious when she said to Jack, "Dude you just married your motorcycle". Miko saw how Jack and June fainted.

Arcee yelled, "My Jack!" and rushed to help her sparkmate.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I go this idea when I watched Prime series and noticed that Arcee had Nevada plate “396571”. I'm not sure how motorcycle registration and teen driving goes in Nevada but in my country Jack would have been in real trouble.


End file.
